This invention relates to a liquid dispenser assembly. More particularly, this invention relates to a liquid spray dispenser assembly utilizable in irrigating nasal passages.
Spray dispensers for treating nasal passages are well known.
A particular use for nasal sprays is in cleaning nasal passages which have been subjected to surgery or other therapeutic procedure. The tissues at a surgical site are obviously prone to clotting and the aggregation of contaminants and possible infectious agents which may inhibit healing. A hand held nasal irrigation device for cleaning surgically treated nasal tissues would be of use to patients.